Valentine Love
by Princess Uni
Summary: I don't want any complaints about my story. I'm only doing this for fun, OK. Isn't that what we're all doing? This story is a fan-fic between Silver the Hedgehog & my alter-ego, Princess Unique (or Uni for short). Furthermore, all credit for creating this story goes to the original author, PewdieCry, whose story I based this on. I only edited & added to my liking. Thanks & enjoy!


**Valentine Love: A Suni fanfic by Princess Uni**

_**Based on the popular Pewdiecry fanfic by: Pewdiecry**_

Today was the day. No going back on plans. Silver the Hedgehog was going to confess his love for his friend, Princess Uni... with a gift.

Today was Valentine's day, & Silver had been more nervous the past few weeks than in his entire life. He knew Uni would be kind to him no matter what. The question was… would Uni kindly reject his gift and love? Or will she feel the same way? Silver sighed.

He flew up to Angel Island, found Uni's tree house guest room at her childhood home & quickly hid behind another nearby tree. So nervous. He **still** wasn't quite sure if he was ready yet. He glanced over at the single red rose he had dropped and picked it up. One rose. '_Simple girl,' _He chuckled to himself_, '& yet she's a princess. She never did like large numbers of anything, & besides. It is Uni's favorite,_' Silver thought to himself. Holding it close to his chest, he wished himself luck, & walked around the tree.

As he looked at Uni's house, he saw the front window curtains draw back, & Uni, wearing a white dress, was looking out. When Uni noticed him, she smiled & waved, then run over to answer the door. Silver walked up the porch steps. All that was on his mind at this point was Uni's beautiful, young face.

Before he could knock, Uni opened the door & practically pulled him in by his fur.

Now he was in her house. Looking at Uni, he remembered that she was shorter than him by 7 inches. Her simple white turtleneck dress ended slightly lower than her knees. She was wearing flat white shoes. And as usual, she wore her solid gold heart-shaped necklace. She was never seen without it.

Smiling, Uni spoke, her voice was clear & mature, as usual. "Silver! Why are you here? Aren't you going to spend Valentine's day with Becca?" Uni noticed the rose & pointed at it. "Is that for Becca? It's beautiful! She'll love it!"

"Ah.. Um, no," Silver stuttered, as usual. "Actually, it's for you."

Uni was astonished. "Silver... What are you trying to say?"

Silver was surprised himself. He was actually telling Uni how he felt about her, without bailing. "I'm trying to say that I-I've really liked you for a while now &-"

"But, but Becca..."

"I have more feelings than 'like' &-"

"Won't she be sad?"

"I… I love you," Silver finished.

Uni opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it. She studied the rose closer & took it out of Silver's hand hesitantly.

"Silver, I'm flattered. I really am, but I have to ask about-"

"There was no Becca," Silver stared down at the floorboards, twiddling his thumbs.

"Wh- Why would you make up a girlfriend? I thought you finally had a girlfriend & Vector was finally gonna stop making fun of you because of… well you know."

Silver looked at Uni, staring into her beautiful, yet innocent bright cerulean eyes.

"I didn't want to look like a loser in front of you." Silver stepped closer to Uni, taking the rose, breaking the stem & placing the blossom in her long golden blonde hair. Silver took hold of Uni's hand before she could protest.

Her bangs got in front of her eyes & before she could move them herself, Silver stroked them out of her face in a way so loving & so gentle, that it made Uni blush. She never saw him act like this in front of her before.

"I always had a feeling I'd be happy with you. I don't know if you love me. I don't know if you even love …non-humans, but I do know that every time I look at you & every time I hear your beautiful voice & your adorable laughter, that I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend."

Uni continued to stare at Silver. Her lovely face was flushed as red as the rose behind her ear. Uni glanced down at Silver's gloved hand, which was intertwined with her own. Silver stared back at her, eyes full of hope & love. **Real**, **pure **love.

"Silver, I never knew you felt that way about me. I always pushed back my feelings for you because of the same reasons."

Silver's golden eyes opened wider. "So... so all this time you-" Silver's words trailed off. He was so busy worrying about his own feelings & the terrible thought of being rejected, that he never acknowledged Uni's affection towards him.

Uni nodded, a faint, but radiant smile on her face. "Silver, you should have confessed sooner. You kept me waiting, my dear, dear friend."

"I'm sorry. Oh, & Uni?"

"What is it?"

Silver leaned forward, closer & closer to Uni's ear.

"Uni, will you be my Valentine?" he whispered

"Of course, Silver! I will," Uni smiled, pulling Silver into a hug.

And as they embraced, there was only one thought one Silver's mind…

'_This was what I always wanted…'_

The End.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
